


my little america

by Hardcoreyaoishipper



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Diapers, Hand Jobs, Loss of Innocence, M/M, My First Fanfic, Pedophilia, Underage Sex, Wetting, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardcoreyaoishipper/pseuds/Hardcoreyaoishipper
Summary: innocent America gets less innocent with each chapter and England slowy feels less guilt





	my little america

**Author's Note:**

> hello yaoi fans, merrygoat is one of my favorite authors on here so I finally got up the courage to actually write something and see how it goes if you like this I will continue the story, enjoy!

it was just another normal day America was as energetic as ever and I was stressed out over work. America had just turned 6 but he started to have an old problem again, see when America was 4 he started having accident's which only lasted under a year, but now there back and its stressing everyone out, so I put him back in pull ups which he fights me on every single morning but I can't blame him, he always get super embaressd when he has to be changed and honestly I find it rather adorable I noticed my thoughts were wandering and got up to make some tea and then sitting back down at my desk. 

I was just about to get done filling out these last few sheets when I felt a familiar tug on my pant leg I looked down and sure enough there was my cute little American looking at the floor with a full pull up muttering something under his breath "now you know how I feel about muttering America speak up" "I had an accident" he said softly face turning bright pink I give him a slightly deviant smile before scooping him up in my arms causing him to give a surprised yelp.

I lay him on the changing table and start to untie his tennis shoes "was it fun playing with matthew" I ask with a smile as I took off his other shoe "yeah it was awesome we played dinosaurs!" "that sounds great" I said as I took off his socks he did the grabby hands motion and I knew what he wanted, i leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips and then went to lean back but he grabbed my shirt I look up at him with a questioning look "I want more than one..." he said embarrassed I chuckled and gave him kisses all over his face and neck causing him to giggle.

I went back down to unzip his jeans as I did I gave him a little kiss on the tummy causing him to blush and look away I pulled his jeans off revealing a soaked pull up just as I was about to pull it down he stoped me looking nervous "its ok America I've seen your privates before what's wrong" "n-nothing" he said as he laid back I continued to pull it down and I saw why he was nervous my little America has an erection.

"America is this why you were nervous" he nodded his head shamefully "its ok its a very natural thing how long has you private area been doing this"  "for a couple months" "have you touched it before" "yes......." he answers quietly "its ok your not in any trouble" "have you ever had liquid come out" "yeah sometimes this really sticky stuff leaks from the hole.... but then it starts to feel really weird and I stop" "oh america that's not bad it just means your about to..." "about to what??" he asked curiously "can England touch you I just want to show you how to make it go away" he gave a small nod and I slowly started to rub his half hard cock with my index finger and thumb His little moans and whines muted by his sleeve "you don't have to hide your noises it lets me know I'm doing good~"  
he nodded removing his arm I reached up with my other hand to grip his much smaller one. 

"engwand~ ahh... so good...~" I debated blowing him but I figured it would be better not to overstimulate him I mean, after all this is his first time getting sexual pleasure from someone else and about to be his first orgasm "big brothwer....hahhh..I feewl strange..mmnnnnhhh" "it's ok America its just an orgasm let it happen baby" 

I sped up my hand watching him writh around more and more it wasn't till just know that I noticed how painfully hard I was I felt myself throb with every little noise he made finally, he gripped my hand and yelped as he came whispering my name as he rode out his orgasm. 

I gave him a peck on the cheek as he caught his breath and reached over to get a baby wipe wiping off his tummy and my hand and proceeded to change him. after getting him into his pajamas I told him to run off and play with his toys but as I was  
going to get him some juice I felt a tug on my pant leg "what's wrong, America" "y-your still that way" he said as he pointed to my all to obvious erection "oh its ok ill take care of it myself, you just don't worry about it, ok" "oki engwand I wove you" "love you too" please never grow up america


End file.
